Natural Desires 2: Earthly Pleasures
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: A sequel to Natural Desires. Despite finally having sex with Pit, Viridi can't help but feel unsatisfied for some reason. But when Pit takes her on a nature hike to a secluded spot in the forest for her birthday, he helps show her what was missing. Rated M for sexual themes. A request from UltimateCCC.


**Hello, fellow authors. This is a sequel to my PitxViridi lemon Natural Desires requested by ultimateCCC. Pit and Viridi will be aged up to 16. I hope you enjoy it. Please read review and enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

_**Natural Desires 2: Earthly Pleasures**_

It was Friday and Viridi was at her Sanctuary putting the finishing touches on her decorations on the Grand Hall. For tommorow was a special occasion: It was her birthday. Now, don't ask her how old she was. It would be a pointless gesture. That, and she wouldn't tell you anyway. So far she had fnished most of the decorations and stopped to take a break. The reason being that she had been a mite distracted. Her thoughts were mostly centered around Pit. It had been three weeks since their little... "shopping trip" and she couldn't help but think back to that moment. She thought that having sex with the angel would put an end to the fantasies she had been having about him. But it seemed to only make them stronger. Why did she feel so unsatisfied? She gave a frustrated sigh at the confusion of it all.

Walking into the room, Phosphora saw Viridi resting. She walked over and sat down next to her. "Something wrong, Mistress?"

"It's about Pit." Viridi replied.

"Still thinking about it, huh?" Phosphora asked.

"Kinda hard not to." Viridi said.

"Well, like I said, the memories won't go away completely." Phosphora replied. "You just gotta live with them."

"That's just it." Viridi began. "I like the memories. I don't wanna forget about them. It's just that having sex with him wasn't really as fun as I thought. I still don't feel satisfied and I don't know why."

"Hmm..." Phosphora placed a hand on her chin to think on this. "The way I see it, it's not as fun for you because you're used to being the dominant one. Trust me, it's fun dating someone submissive, but I think part of you wants Pit to be the one who takes the initiative."

"So basically you're saying that part of me wants Pit to pin me down and fuck me senseless." Viridi scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen."

"You never know, Mistress." Phosphora replied. "He might surprise you." And with that, she left the room and Viridi to her thoughts.

* * *

It was Saturday, Viridi's birthday. The party was quite exquisite. Everyone was there to celebrate, from Pit and Palutena to Dyntos and Neptune. Even some of the Undeworld gods came to visit, with the exception of Hades, who was sick in bed (much to Viridi's joy). There was music, food, dancing, and games. A fun time was had by all. Pit even gave Viridi a star-shaped, emerald green necklace with golden feathers, courtesy of the Pheonix. After the party, Pit invited Viridi to a nature hike in the forest. Being the granola girl she was, Viridi jumped at the chance. That, and it would be kinda nice to spend some alone time with Pit.

The two eventually reached a large lake where they stopped to rest. Viridi couldn't help but admire the tranquility and beauty of their surroundings. Animals were playing, birds were singing. Everything just felt at peace. "Pit, this is amazing." Viridi said with awe.

"Figured you'd like this." Pit said as he pulled out a book to read. "It took awhile to find this place."

"Gotta say, Pit. I think you're trying to spoil me." Viridi said. "A necklace, a dance, a nature hike. What's next?"

"Ah, that's my little secret." Pit teased. "A good magician never reveals his secrets."

"Since when did you become such a tease?" Viridi asked.

"I've been learning from the best." Pit replied.

"Huh." Viridi then took note of the book in Pit's hand, realizing it was a dictionary. "What's with the book?" She asked.

"Just practicing my reading." Pit said. "But there's a word I'm stuck on. Think you can help me out?"

"Honestly, Pit." Viridi began. "Sometimes I don't know if I'm your girlfriend or your nanny." She took the book and glanced through it. "What word you talking about?"

"This 'K' word right there." He said as he pointed to the word kiss. Viridi sighed and read the word aloud. "'Kiss: an act of showing affection by pressing one's lips together with another.' Wow, Pit. You really needed my help with that one?"

"An act of showing affection by pressing one's lips together with another, huh?" Pit asked. "So it's basically something like... this?" And before Viridi could even react, Pit had gripped the nature goddess by the sides of her face and plunged their lips together in a deep kiss, his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth as he gently pushed her onto the grass. "Pit! What the fuck are you doing?!" she asked when he broke off the kiss.

"Oh, giving you your birthday present." Pit nonchalantly replied. "And returning the favor." Viridi paused for a bit before her eyes lit up. "Wait, you want to have sex... _here?!_" she asked incredulously. "But what if someone sees us?"

"Why do you think I took us here?" Pit asked. "This is a secluded spot, and no one knows we're here but us."

"Well, it just feels... indecent." Viridi replied with a blush.

"Viridi, we did it in an alley once." Pit chuckled as he kissed Viridi's forehead. "I think we're _past_ decent."

"Well, there's just one tiny thing..." Viridi then reversed their positions in one fell swoop. "I like to be on top." She said huskily before planting a deep kiss of her own, her tounge presing its way into his mouth. Pit ran his hands through her long golden hair in response as he kissed her back. Viridi placed a hand on his chest and his clothing vanished in a flash of green light, his shirt vanished. Viridi then began to nibble at his ear a bit before trailing kisses down his neck and stooping to suck on his collarbone. Pit hiked up her dress in an attempt to get if off. Viridi realized what he was doing and removed the dress for him, leaving her clad in nothing but her green stockings. Viridi then pulled down his shorts, freeing his member. She promptly began to suck on it.

Pit let out a groan and reflexively grabbed her head. "Not bad..." he breathed out. His praise encouraged Viridi to suck a bit faster. She would give a titjob, but sadly her breasts weren't large enough for that. Pit could feel the pressure building in his cock and eventually, he came, sending streams of cum into her mouth. "Quite a load you blew there, Pit."

"Sorry about that." Pit replied with a blushing smile. "I think we're ready for the main event." He then grabbed Viridi and hoisted her onto his manhood. Viridi let out a startled yelp at Pit's boldness. "Ready?" he asked.

"Okay." Viridi replied. Pit then gently slid his member into Viridi's sex. "Fuck!" Viridi yelled out as she held onto his shoulders. Pit began thrusting in and out of her sex. Viridi let out a few moans as Pit began to lick and suck on her breasts. His thrusting began to increase in speed. Throughout it all, Viridi couldn't help but think on how bold Pit was. Last time she was mainly in charge, but now she was the submissive one. Maybe Phosphora was right all along. Maybe this was what was missing.

Either way, it was really starting to feel good as her moans became louder and unrestrained. She didn't care who heard or saw them now. She just didn't want this to stop. She grabbed on to Pit's neck and slammed their lips together in another passionate kiss, pulling them to the ground. "That's it, Pit! Fuck me raw! Make me come! Oh, yes!" she yelled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and clawed at his back, completely lost in pleasure. Pit continued thrusting faster and faster until finally they both came in one sychronized orgasm. Pit's manhood unloaded all of its cum into her. "So, how was your... birthday gift?" Pit asked between breaths.

"Fucking... awesome." Viridi replied as the two basked in the afterglow.

* * *

A few hours later, Viridi returned to her Sanctuary and went to her room suprisingly happy. That didn't go unnoticed as Phosphora walked to her room and sat next to her. "Nice to see you back, Mistress."

"Hey Phosphora." Viridi replied cheerfully. "I guess you can say I told you so."

"About what?" she asked.

"About Pit." Viridi said. Phosphora paused to think on what she meant before her eyes widened with realization and a mischevious smile spread across her face. "_Oh..._" she said. "He surprised you, huh?"

"Let's just say he showed me how to do the _real_ Call of the Wild." Viridi chuckled.

"Just like I said, Mistress. Boyfriends can surprise you." Phosphora replied. "Well, goodnight. And happy birthday."

"Oh, happy birthday indeed." Viridi said.

**The End!**

* * *

**Well, so ends my tale. Hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
